


Positive Reinforcement

by j_jabbers



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Deepthroating, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_jabbers/pseuds/j_jabbers
Summary: Reki cheers Langa on as he attempts to nail a rail slide. When he does, Reki decides he needs to give Langa a little positive reinforcement.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 445





	Positive Reinforcement

“Come on, Langa. One more time and you’ve got it for sure!”

Reki beamed, giving his boyfriend a thumbs up. He held up his phone, framing the rail in the center of the recording as he waited for Langa to try again. Amber eyes flicked above the screen to watch Langa in real time, his heart beating against his chest as Langa placed his deck on the ground. With his right foot planted on the board, he pushed himself forward.

With bated breath, Reki’s eyes followed Langa’s movements as he approached the long, metal railing.

_ He’s got this. He’s got this. _

Long, slender legs bent at the knees as Langa prepared for the jump. The board followed his feet into the air, the deck catching on the rail as Langa started his slide. Every inch that Langa progressed and maintained his balance, Reki’s smile increased in size. His cheeks almost hurt from how wide he grinned as Langa dismounted the rail. While the board wobbled, Langa held out his hands to keep his balance and stuck the landing.

“Langa!”

Reki shoved his phone in his back pocket and ran full speed toward Langa. His breath caught in his throat as Langa turned, a proud grin spreading across his face as he stepped off his board, popping it upwards to hold it by the nose.

“Reki, did you-”

The words were cut short as Reki wrapped his arms around Langa’s shoulders, burying his face in his neck.

“You’re amazing, Langa!” 

Langa staggered backward but caught his footing, circling his arms around Reki’s waist. Langa was a little sweaty, and definitely dirty from all the times he bailed out, but Reki didn’t care. He nuzzled closer before pulling away just enough to stare straight into pristine blue eyes.

The smile he received in return was far better than winning an S, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. With the evening sun fading away in the background, Langa looked ethereal. Like he belonged in some fantasy world full of ice and snow and magic.

Reki leaned in, and eyes fluttered shut. Langa met him halfway, and with soft lips pressed against his, Reki relaxed further against his boyfriend’s solid torso. The kiss was chaste, but full of intent and meaning.

_ I’m proud of you. _

Before he could pull away, Langa parted his lips, turning his head to deepen the kiss. Since they started dating, Reki found that while he tended to initiate touch more often than Langa, his boyfriend was the one to press further, eager to ask for more. He accepted the invitation, their tongues dancing around each other in a practiced routine. Sliding his hands up Langa’s arms, he gripped at toned shoulders before cupping at his jaw. Calloused fingers buried themselves in silky blue locks.

Langa sucked in a deep breath through his nose, his newly-freed hands coming to rest on Reki’s hips, pressing them closer together. Reki moaned as their hips rolled, building the desire heating up his core. He pulled away, just enough for their noses to brush together, and smiled as Langa planted little pecks to the corner of his mouth.

“Hey Langa?”

“Hm?”

The deep, baritone voice rumbled through their chests. Reki leaned in, his lips ghosting just over the shell of Langa’s ear. “I promised you a reward if you nailed a rail slide. Still want to take me up on that offer?”

While he couldn’t see, Reki heard Langa’s breath hitch, and his chest swelled with pride at his ability to do that to his boyfriend. Langa nodded, and Reki giggled as he pulled away. Their fingers laced together as he led them away from the skate park.

“Come on.”

Their footsteps were hurried as Reki moved toward their belongings, scooping up his board and backpack. Langa had just enough time to grab his own bag before he was dragged away from the large, concrete area.

Reki turned, smirking as he saw the blush on Langa’s face, the pink looking beautiful against his porcelain skin. Walking backward, he continued dragging Langa along until they reached a small rectangular building.

“Reki, this is a bathroom?”

Holding a finger to his lips he shushed Langa, pushing the door open with his backside and leading them in. As soon as Langa crossed the threshold, Reki pinned him against the door. He placed his thigh between Langa’s legs, pressing into him and against the noticeable erection.

“R-Reki. What if someone comes in?” 

With a swift turn of the lock, it left the two of them alone.

“Better?”

His mouth followed the smooth curves of Langa’s collarbones, working their way up his neck. Langa shuddered beneath him, but his hands gripped hard at Reki’s shoulders.

“The park was already almost empty. Plus the door is locked. It’ll be fine.”

Langa’s grip relaxed and Reki ran his hands up toned abs, snaking their way beneath his shirt. While he wouldn’t tell him out loud, he loved how his sweat made it easier to slide his hands around Langa’s toned muscles, tracing each and every curve with his rough fingers.

He licked and sucked at the skin of Langa’s neck, hoping that tiny bruises peek through his snow-white complexion. The thought of marking Langa as his, giving him the tiny blossoms that everyone would see at the next  _ S _ , spurred the possessive desire within him. He sank to his knees and licked his lips.

_ They can fawn over him as much as they want, but SNOW is mine. _

“You ready for your reward?”

Reki’s fingers slid to the front of Langa’s jeans, unbuttoning the top and sliding the zipper down. He took his time, drawing out the act to build up the tension. His nose brushed against the elastic of Langa’s fitted boxers, causing his warm breath to puff against the tight fabric. Langa gasped as Reki pressed his lips to the tip of his erect cock, noticing the damp spot where precum had started to soak into his boxers.

Biting his lip, Reiki looked at Langa through thick lashes. “I guess you already gave me my answer.”

Hooking his fingers around the band, he pulled Langa’s pants down, allowing the clothing to pool at his ankles. As his thick erection sprung free, Langa hissed and his head lolled back against the door with a thump.

As if testing the waters, Reki licked a stripe up the length of Langa’s cock, suckling at the tip to gauge his reaction. Slender hands grasped at the door, desperate to find something to hang onto until they buried themselves in fluffy red locks. As Langa’s grip tightened, Reki’s cock twitched in his pants, now fully erect and straining painfully against his jeans. He took the head of Langa’s cock in his mouth, his tongue flicking just beneath before swallowing his length.

His lips stretched and his jaw ached slightly as fit himself around Langa. The hands in his hair guided him further until he took the thick erection to the base. For a moment, Reki gagged and tears formed in the corners of his eyes as Langa’s cock hit the back of his throat. He pulled back, sucking in air through his nose before taking more of his length once again, burying his face in light blue hair. The lewd moan from Langa was worth it.

What he was lacking in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm. Reki’s hands explored the toned legs he held onto for support, massaging the sore muscles. Langa’s hips bucked forward, but Reki’s reflexes were quick. He pushed him back against the wall and held him there, preventing Langa from controlling the pace. Reki loved the way Langa squirmed beneath his touch, desperate for more.

He pulled himself from Langa’s cock with a wet pop.

“This is  _ your _ reward, Langa. Not mine. Does it not feel good enough?”

Langa tensed beneath him and Reki suppressed a laugh. It was too easy to tease his boyfriend.

“It does feel good.” Langa squeezed his eyes shut and rested his head back again. “So fucking good.”

The breath was forced from Reki’s lungs as he heard Langa, the quiet and soft spoken man he lo- liked, swore under his breath. With a newfound fervor, Reki swallowed Langa’s cock in one go, bobbing his head up and down at a much faster pace. Langa whined and groaned at every flick of his tongue and every time he swallowed around the leaking cockhead. 

A tight coil wound dangerously close to snapping inside Reki’s core. The salty and bitter taste of precum spread across his tongue as Langa’s breaths became ragged and heavy. 

“Reki, I-”

Langa whined as Reki slowed his pace, edging his orgasm.

_ So easy to tease. _

Beneath his grasp, he could tell Langa was again trying to roll his hips, trying to bury himself deeper in the warm wetness of Reki’s mouth. As his lips met the base of his cock, Langa gripped tighter, the sting of his hair being pulled surprising Reki at how pleasurable the sensation actually was. He moaned around Langa’s cock as he went back to the more vigorous tempo.

He found himself dangerously close to the edge as well, his erection painful and leaking. With one hand, he released the pressure by undoing his jeans, pushing them down just enough to adjust his cock.

Langa continued his slew of groans and whines as he tried to stave off his impending release. Flicking his tongue across the head, Reki sucked on the tip as he wrapped his hand around the base of Langa’s cock. 

“Reki, I- You don’t have to-”

Instead of speaking his answer, Reki only picked up the pace. He pumped his hand in time with the movements of his mouth, and with only a few more strokes Langa found his release.

The thick cock in his mouth twitched as warm cum spilled into his mouth. It tasted bitter, but the sounds coming from Langa and the way his cock pulsed inside him were too much. Reki groaned as he was pushed over the edge to his own orgasm. Reki continued his movements, now more slow and careful, to milk Langa’s orgasm as his own cock pulsed in his lap, covering his boxers.

Once Langa’s cock was spent, Reki pulled himself from his length, his lips sucking Langa clean. With a grimace, he swallowed the bitter substance, sticking his tongue out and gasping when he was done.

“Ugh.”

“I’m sorry, Reki. You didn’t have to.”

Adjusting himself in his boxers and pulling up his pants, Reki stood and gave Langa a smile.

“I know. But I wanted to. Just because it's gross doesn’t mean I don’t like it.”

Langa’s eyes went wide, his pupils still blown with lust, and Reki laughed. He planted a kiss to Langa’s cheek as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Ready to go?”

Langa buttoned his pants and straightened out his shirt. “Y-yeah. What time is it anyway?”

Reki reached into his back pocket, surprised his phone was still lodged in there, and pulled it in front of him. It was Reki’s turn to look surprised as he checked the screen, only to realize his phone never stopped recording. His cheeks flushed and embarrassment spread across his features, before they shifted into a sly grin.

“What’s wrong?”

Pressing the button, Reki ended the recording and checked the time. “It’s a little after 7. Langa, is your mom home?”

Langa shook his head. “No, she has to work late tonight.”

Cocking his head to the side and clasping his arms behind his back, Reki channelled as much innocence as he could muster into the statement. “Are you hungry? We could get food and watch the footage at your place.”

His heartbeat picked up as he imagined the look on Langa’s face when he showed him the recording. Not only at the pride and excitement of landing a rail slide, but of reliving the reward that came after.

“That works. I’m starving.”

With a wink, Reki unlocked the door. “I bet you are.”

Reki smiled and laughed once again at the dumbstruck look on Langa’s face. They grabbed their things and Reki opened the door, already jogging in the direction of Langa’s apartment.

“Hurry up. You’re  _ really _ going to like the video.”


End file.
